Punishment
by AddictedToMuzic
Summary: EngNor/Fairy Pair/EnglandxNorway. Collab with WILD.SHINY.MU D.KIP.APPEARED. SEQUEL TO MARRIAGE TIES. Tsk tsk tsk... Denmark and Iceland will never learn a lesson...


**Hey~ Before you watch this, READ PART ONE.**

**This is the sequel to 'Marriage Ties'**

**It's my collab with Abby. (Link to her profile is on my profile)**

**We made this because there wasn't enough EngNor/FairyPair fics! 3**

* * *

><p>PART TWO<p>

The corners of Iceland's lips twitched as he watches Denmark crawl on the grass like a worm with the binoculars slung on his neck. They were spying the "newly wedded" (They have to do more than just sign a paper to convince the two that Norway and England are married) and Denmark was over doing it. Finally annoyed, Iceland kicked Denmark (he is, after all, Norway's brother), took the binoculars, and sat at Denmark's back in an idian position. "What are they doing...?" Denmark whispered. Iceland didn't respond yet.

With Norway and England, they did trult have a liking for eachother, which made this marriage more than just for their countries. They sat side by side underneath a tree covered in snow, "Norway, how do you live here? It's so cold." England asked, Norway just shrugged, "You get used to it. If you stay really quiet, you can feel the peace of my land, and understand why I am so quiet, this land is vast and surreal. Similar to your Narnia, it is a peaceful place where in your troubles can go away with a few seconds of silence. How do you live in your country? It is always so rainy." Norway sighed. "EH? IT'S NOT ALWAYS RAINY!" he yelled, and sweatdropped when he saw the Norwegian chuckle. "It's... Okay. But, it's not always rainy. We have some good days..." he replied, now calm. "You need to relax and just enjoy, Britain. Your a wreck." Norway said, closing his eyes and leaning back onto the tree. England smiled softly and leaned back onto the tree as well. He couldn't help but lean into Norway just a little, as he closed his eyes. Norway gave a gentle smile and placed an arm around England. "Since we are married, you don't have to be nervous." Norway said softly, making England flush a bright red.

Iceland jumped and shouted at the top of his lung. "BROS OVER HOES!" before running back to Norway's house. Norway and England narrowed their eyes on the bush, Denmark was suddenly thrown in the scene (thanks to the power of trolls and unicorns) Denmark got up as soon as he hit the ground "YOUR BRO IS RIGHT! BROS OVER HOES!"

"God! Those 2 are idiots!" England yelled, abruptly standing up, "It's time to teach them a lesson." Norway grinned darkly, one England had seen on a certain Russian once before, but instead of getting scared, he just grinned evily as well as they both walked into the house. "Denmark! Iceland! Come over here right now!" Norway yelled, England facepalmed himself, pointing to behind the couch, he could see the top of Denmark's spikey hair... And an ahoge of a certain American sticking out. "You too, America." England ordered. "AW! Dammit, Britain!" America yelled, standing up. Iceland and Denmark both stood up as well, "You stupid American..." he drawled, slapping the back of his head. "Ow!" America cried, rubbing the back of his head.

"Desu~ Yo~ British jerk of jerks! Oi, Norway! Why did you marry the jerk!" Sealand appeared out of nowhere. Finland placed his hand on the shoulder of the young blonde. "Sealand, Norway marries whoever he wants to marry." Sealand pouted. "But Norway's Norway!" Iceland jumped up from the couch. "AGREE!" America took a bite of a hamburger he mysteriously got somewhere. "Whoa! Two weddings in a week! The second one would be ya' prince, right, Iggy?"

"Norwaaay!" Sealand yelled, Norway grunted as Sealand jumped on him and hugged him tightly. "Ah... Yes. Hello, Sealand." he replied, he was 12 years old, but he did have the mentality of a 7 year old. England facepalmed, "Sealand, why don't you go home and watch some anime..." he sighed, Sealand pouted, "No! I don't listen to you anymore!" he said, hugging Norway. Norge sighed, "Sealand, why don't you go up to my room and watch some TV with Finland and Sweden?" Norway suggested. "Hm... Okay!" Sealand smiled, pulling Finland and Sweden up the stairs, England groaned. "Now, back to your punishment." Norway said, eyeing Denmark and Iceland, who were halfway toward the door with America. "Well, I gotta go!" America smiled nervously, "You too, America. You stay." Britain said. "But, Britain, I'm staving, man!" yelled the American. "You eavesdropped and now your going to pay for the consequences." Britain said. "B-but..." America frowned. And a gust of air flew into the room, as a dark aura emmited from Norway, making America yell out in fear and hide behind Iceland in tears, Denmark merely chuckled. "Norge, just stop, we all know you can't hurt us." That statement made Britain chuckle, "Well, we can curse you, if you didn't notice." he said, and began chanting words.

Iceland paled "I don't wanna be cursed!" Denmark nodded in agreement. "I remember how England cursed France... And I'm telling you, you don't want to be cursed!" America was bawling behind Iceland. "I WANT A HAMBURGER!" Denmark shivered. "Who knew that this marriage is very dangerous...EEP! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" But alas, the three was not able to run for Norway's trolls and England's unicorns were holding them in place. America bawled harder. "EEP! THEY'RE SCARIER THAN BELARUS AND RUSSIA COMBINED!" The two Scandanavians nodded in agreement as they watch the newly weds seal their fate.

"AHH!" Denmark, Iceland, and America yelled. Iceland was first to be affected, with about 10 floating hair curls sprouting out of his head, making his head look like a white sun. Denmark was next, and his eyebrows grew out to be bushier than England's. And lastly, America. The 2 newly webs turned to each other and smiled, then began chanting in ancient tongue. A second later, America's clothes became too tight. He had gained about 20 pounds. XD And finally, the room settled, and everything fell back into place, the unicorns and trolls went away. "AHHHH!" Iceland yelled when he saw himself in a the mirror, same was for America and Denmark. And from behind them, England and Norway were rolling on the floor and clutching their stomachs laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Yey~<strong>

**We finished it! The ending is SUCKY. =_= Ohwell.**

**So, if you want more EngNor/FairyPair.**

**Go over to my profile, and theres a link leading to a FairyPair fic, by Abby, which I Beta. :D**

**3**


End file.
